This invention disclosure relates to a variable height work surface for manufacturing, testing or display purposes. In working with laboratory and test equipment it quite often becomes necessary to align various pieces of equipment as well as to adjust the working plane of rather cumbersome and sometimes quite heavy pieces of equipment. Several vertical adjustment type laboratory tables are known in the art but adjustment in the vertical plane is rather inaccurate, tedious and difficult to achieve with the desired precision, particularly where the work surface is supporting a piece of equipment.